Elements
Elements are a concept included in both the Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors series, and many other Warriors related series. They can be fused with weapons or added as a separate item. Sometimes only one is allowed, though more recent games and as of the Warriors Orochi series multiple elements can be equipped. Elements are effects that affect enemies that are stuck by certain charge attacks. Some charge attacks will have elemental activation, some won't. Elements *'Lightning/Thunder/Bolt/Shock': Stuns foes and spreads in some games, as well as causing the target(s) struck to fall-over in place. As of Samurai Warriors 2, this effect will often be indicated by slow enemy fall speeds followed by a short period of immobility or small yellow indicators over their heads. The next hit will launch them into the air no matter what by a small amount (which may hamper continuous damage output as it forces an airborne state). Enemies killed by the lightning in earlier games do not count towards to player's direct KO's, but in later games lightning can also serve to extend the combo counter; it is also in that in those said titles, using it alone without other proper elements results in neutered damage due to forcing juggle combos. **In Dynasty Warriors 3, lightning causes targets affected by it to cause a lightning shockwave/quake effect upon them impacting the ground, along with causing another crashing knockback effect. Each target hit by the said quake(s) counts towards filling up the player's Musou bar, and can get very chaotic in tight spaces. Said element also occurs during a Double Musou Attack between two players. Said lightning quakes inflict crumple on any other targets within range as collateral. **In Dynasty Warriors 4 however, it instead causes a lightning bolt to rain down upon the target hit, causing it to have increased range around other targets. This often tampers with knockdown effects, as targets hit by this are in a shocked/burnt state seen in Zhang Jiao's fire-based attacks, but hitting them with more incoming lightning bolts or with another bolt while they are airborne will cause a launch in a random direction (this often painfully affects most C5 attacks). However, the lightning itself can inflict large amounts of chip damage if the activation attack behind it is backed up by a many raw power enhancements as possible with maximum attack power stats (along with an Herbal Remedy and/or Power Rune along with picking up a War God's Axe by chance). **This launch has been toned down by a notable amount as of Samurai Warriors 2, where the lightning instead is colored yellow instead. The first two Warriors Orochi installments (including Z'') make the lightning instead occur as small bolts that emit from the target instead of actual lightning that comes down from the sky. **In ''Warriors Orochi 3, this element works much differently than in previous titles, in that instead inflicts damage based on the target(s) HP, and also stuns targets. However, in that game it no longer possesses its traditional area-of-effect or the fall-over effect. **In Dynasty Warriors 8 however, this element still functions the same as in Warriors Orochi 3, only it is now able to spread to other targets once more like with its older versions. But as a trade-off, it receives a notable nerf where it no longer triggers on targets that are already airborne unlike its other version known as Induction/Inviting Thunder as mentioned below. When paired with other elements though, it is able to spread them more effectively than the aforementioned Induction whenever it is paired with Explosive. **''Samurai Warriors 4'' reverts it back to its original incarnation from the original Samurai Warriors games, albeit somewhat nerfed in overall damage. However, Warriors Orochi 4 reverts this element to being able to activate on airborne enemies once more while making it function more akin to both its Warriors Orochi 3 and Dynasty Warriors 8 versions (thus it retains its percentage damage), only it now grounds its targets more often via its stunning hit effect. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Senkō (閃光, lit. Glint) in the Japanese script. *'Fire/Flame/Blaze/Inferno': Gradual damage on the target that ignores defense but cannot kill, which is percentage-based regardless of the target's defense. The effect is brief if the target is on the ground (depending on the type of hitstun inflicted), but if airborne they will stay on fire unless they recover in the air, due to keeping them in longer periods of hitstun. In earlier games, this also causes a burned state upon them in the case of Zhang Jiao's fire-based moves, where they flail about a small bit before crumpling to the ground. In several of the Musou Warriors games, almost all True Musou Attacks will have have the Fire element added to it by default. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Guren (紅蓮. lit. Crimson Lotus) in the Japanese script. **In Dynasty Warriors 8 and Warriors Orochi 3, attacks that have fire by default (e.g: Zhang Jiao's Musou Attacks and Sun Quan's C3-EX) will either only deal the minimal damage tick or only acts as a visual effect unless the character's weapon has the attribute sufficiently levelled up. **In Dynasty Warriors 7, Dynasty Warriors 8 and Warriors Orochi 3, switching characters or weapons and attacking an airborne target affected by Fire will instantly stop the damage tick. **In Warriors Orochi 4, the tick's overall damage has been notably buffed. *'Ice/Frost': Chance to freeze any enemy targets, causing them to remain grounded with lowered defense for the duration (thus negating the airborne damage penalty). Frozen opponents cannot be set on fire and cannot break out of the ice for a short period of time, and not even able to reverse out with a Musou Attack. In previous games, foes who break out will continue/finish their hitstun animation upon being frozen, while in later games they are juggled into the air instead (which may decrease continuous damage output via the aerial damage penalty); however, this usually only happens if the target suffers damage at least once while frozen before breaking out. **In games that involve attributes that allow more damage against airborne targets, equipping ice in tandem is usually not recommended; the Fire element in particular will not work on frozen targets. In games that can allow both Fire and Ice to be fused onto the same weapon, one element's effects will override the other. **Some games may cause enemy targets to activate a well-timed option that has invincible frames, but will cause the element to freeze them in place which causes them to remain frozen and invincible for the whole duration. **In Warriors Orochi 3, if the player taps the R1 button at any point of being frozen, then their character will perform their R1 Type Action at the earliest possible frame upon having the freeze wear off, unlike with a Musou Attack. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Tōga (凍牙, lit. Freeze Fang) in the Japanese script. **In Dynasty Warriors 8, it is now possible for an enemy to be afflicted with the effects with both Ice and Fire, though the damage tick of Fire only begins when the opponent is airborne. **While in several older games where Ice mainly activates on grounded targets, Warriors Orochi 4 allows this to properly proc on airborne targets, where they'll fall and merely land on the ground while frozen. *'Wind/Air': Increases knockback and damage of airborne attacks. Wind will often add extra height to the target's air time. In Dynasty Warriors: Online it will also inflict "lethargy" on any computer or player commander by slowing down the target's foot speed for a short time as well as disabling double jumps. In the former's case, in recent games it has been analogous with the below element. **When it first debuted in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, it only applied to characters who had projectile-charge attacks, and often replaced their respective projectiles with a miniature wind tornado graphic via the wind trap at Hefei Castle. Wind element attacks in that game also allowed foes hit to be juggled with a fairly high launch in a set distance that only works on a grounded hit (midair hits cause the attack's usual hit effect to occur); Zhuge Liang's C3 and C6 attacks however, were two of the sole exceptions in that they inflicted standard knockdown. *'Light/Flash/Blast/Wind/Gale/Cyclone': Breaks or damages through guard (as in inflicting chip damage on blocked-hit akin to most fighting games) whenever it is wind-based, or is even outright unblockable while occasionally throwing in extra damage whenever it is light-based. **In the Japanese script of Dynasty Warriors 4, it is referred to as "Retsu" (烈, lit. Violent/Fury). In Dynasty Warriors 5's Japanese script however, it is referred to as "Yō" (陽, lit. Yang). ***In the former installment's case, having an exceedingly high enough attack power behind the elemental charge attack will allow it to be completely unblockable if it exceeds the defender's defense stat; though in the player's case and on higher difficulties, this is normally achieved with high attack power from various other items other than just attack (e.g. Herbal Remedy and/or Power Rune along with picking up a War God's Axe by chance), with a Level 4 Blast Orb being able to enhance the chances of an attack being unblockable a bit further. **In the case of it being labelled as the "Wind" element, in Warriors Orochi 3, it also inflicts damage based on the target(s) HP, while also still having the original chip damage effect like with the Blast version from Dynasty Warriors 4, only much more amplified; however in Samurai Warriors 4, the chip damage has been severely nerfed, to the point where it is weaker than the Blast variation of the attribute (though it can still chip low-HP targets to death). **In Dynasty Warriors 8 as Cyclone, it functions roughly the same as before via percentage HP damage, though it receives a notable nerf in the Xtreme Legends expansion where Cyclone's effects now only apply to targets that are blocking. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Rekkū (烈空, lit. Violent Air) in the Japanese script. *'Dark/Steel/Vorpal/Death/Demon/Slay/Reaper/Slash': Instantly kills peons by pure chance and takes an extra percentage of an enemy general's HP. However, the instant kill-percentage may also apply to enemy generals as well (such as in Dynasty Warriors 8 and Warriors Orochi 4); said instant-kill-based damage is often calculated individually for every target hit by a single activation attack, thus attributes and/or hitboxes that continously proc elemental activation can increase the chances of landing this on a single target. **In both Dynasty Warriors 3 (including its expansion) and in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, the percentage damage applies to the target's current HP instead of the total like in other games (only applies to enemy generals); in this case, if the target's HP was near-full, then the element would inflict massive damage (including being able to guard break heavily in Dynasty Warriors 3). However, damage would severely decrease the closer the opposing target was to low HP, to the point of nearly being unable to finish off the target (which is normally the type of damage that applies to non-K.O. hazards). **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Shura (修羅, lit. Shura/Carnage Scene) in the Japanese script. In Dynasty Warriors 5's Japanese script, it is referred to as "In" (陰, lit. Yin), where it also drains the player's Musou bar (mainly in Dynasty Warriors 5) upon successful infliction. *'Poison/Venom': Appears only in Dynasty Warriors 4 and Dynasty Warriors 8. Lowers defense for a time or has similar effects as the fire element in Dynasty Warriors Advance. Unlike Fire, the damage tick will have a consistent duration on its targets regardless of their current state upon them being inflicted with it. The defense reduction also can help in making high-powered attacks unblockable against the poisoned targets. *'Earth/Tremor': Added in Samurai Warriors 4. Has a high chance of stunning targets and often allows extra damage inflicted upon said stunned targets. A reprisal of the original version of the Bolt element via its Warriors Orochi 3 incarnation, and is named as Kongō (金剛, lit. Vajra/Diamond/Adamantine) in the Japanese script. Alternate Attributes These attributes aren't considered to be elements themselves, but they're known to have a strong synergy with them that can overlap with their activations. *'Drain/Night/Absorb/Recovery/Uplift': Absorbs life or Musou from an enemy upon activation attack. The latter is naturally applicable to all attacks in the main series games outside of certain crossovers such as Warriors Orochi, but Dynasty Warriors 8 offers extra attributes and other skills on top of it that can increase the base Musou filling rate. **In the Warriors Orochi series, this is split up into two different attributes as Drain/Absorption AKA "Kyūsei" (吸生, lit. Sucking Nature) and Absorb/Osmosis AKA "Kyūkatsu" (吸活, lit. Sucking Life); the former absorbs HP while the latter absorbs Musou. Any elemental-activation attack that can synergize with these draining attributes (especially in the third Orochi installment) often results in larger-than expected absorption that overlaps with the percentage damage that is usually inflicted by Bolt, Wind and Slay. If paired with the Almighty attributes however, non-natural activation attacks cannot proc the absorption. **In Warriors Orochi 4 however, all attacks can now trigger both/either Absorption and/or Osmosis, though it still scales harder with percentage damage as aforementioned. On the flipside, attacking K.O.ed units will no longer trigger both forms of absorption, even if they naturally activate elements. Musou-consuming attacks also will not trigger Osmosis by that proxy. *'Clones/Multi': Creates an afterimage which will attack via its own hitboxes; can sometimes mess with knockback functions. **In Warriors Orochi 3, this will only apply to normal attacks. *'Echo/Explosive/Induced Burst': Causes collateral-damaging energy bursts to occur upon a successful attack on a target. Introduced first as Echo in Warriors Orochi 3. Said energy bursts can also count as extra hits and damage per energy burst, though in Dynasty Warriors 8, each explosive burst can carry elemental activation on any elemental activation attack, which causes a chance for elemental damage to be spread to other targets; however, unlike in Warriors Orochi 3, the bursts no longer occur 100% of the time even with the attribute fully maxed out. **Note that Musou Attack/Rage Attack animations will not trigger this attribute, but any lingering hitboxes after the animation ends will trigger the bursts (e.g. Zhou Tai and Human Nezha's Musou Attacks). In Warriors Orochi 3, most Musou Attacks with beginning flinch animations will also trigger the bursts. However, there are often instances of the bursts interfering with an attack's normal hit effects, which may result in a C2's smaller launch, a Spirit Charge that won't properly stagger, a Musou Attack initial freeze-flinch that won't occur, and so forth. ***However, in Warriors Orochi 4, this attribute has suffered a severe nerf in that it inflicts extra knockback on targets when triggered, knocking them out of reach quite often and making it difficult to generate large amounts of combo counts compared to before. *'Storm/Rending Wind': A unique attribute with an incorrect description in Warriors Orochi 3: Ultimate. Cutting wind ripples are generated whenever an attack occurs out of a 10% chance, which often can generate a consistent amount of damage and combo generation. Note that Musou Attack/Rage Attack animations will not trigger this attribute, but any lingering hitboxes after the animation ends will trigger the bursts (e.g. Zhou Tai and Human Nezha's Musou Attacks). In Warriors Orochi 3, most Musou Attacks with beginning flinch animations will also trigger the bursts. **However, in Warriors Orochi 4, this can only be triggered when attacking enemy generals, monsters or Chaos Origins. The cutting wind ripples will also last for a set duration as opposed to a brief moment like in Warriors Orochi 3: Ultimate. *'Induction/Inviting Thunder': First introduced in Dynasty Warriors 8. An alternate counterpart to Thunder, where it instead causes a lightning bolt to emit upon striking a target. Unlike Thunder, the bolts from this attribute do not spread other elements as effectively, but can conduct with Explosive to generate increased collateral damage on a physical-damage scale. Also unlike Thunder, the bolts can occur on any possible hitbox, and can also occur on airborne targets though without the ability to stun. However, the bolts do not emit 100% of the time even with the attribute fully maxed out. **Note that Musou Attack/Rage Attack animations will not trigger this attribute, but any lingering hitboxes after the animation ends will trigger the bolts (e.g. Zhou Tai's Normal Musou and Xu Shu's Alternate Musou). However, there are often instances of the bolts interfering with an attack's normal hit effects, which may result in a C2's smaller launch, a C1 not properly inflicting its slowed-down hitstun, and so forth. *'Windstorm/Raving Wind': Introduced in Warriors Orochi 4, this attribute causes an enemy-sucking tornado to emit whenever an enemy general, monster or Chaos Origin is defeated. Appearances In Dynasty Warriors 3 and its expansion, they debuted as being attached to specific fourth/fifth weapons which only activated on certain charge attacks; the fire element was very common in any True Musou attack. Later games as of Dynasty Warriors 4 however, add a corresponding stat number to the element allowing for more chances to properly occur and for more power the higher the said number is on the attribute. While the Dynasty Warriors games often had elemental activation only on charge attacks, the Samurai Warriors series on the other hand, allows for elemental activation on all attacks (barring a jumping charge) out of a random occurrence. In Samurai Warriors 2, the concept was slightly changed as they only required one full Musou bar out of three to activate. It also introduced the Demon and Wind elements, with the former being initially considered too powerful. This was changed in the expansion as the Demon element was downgraded. The same element system is retained in Samurai Warriors 3, though once again Demon element power has slightly been adjusted. Samurai Warriors 4 retains the elements found in previous games and also adds Earth element to the mix, but in trade, the lightning/thunder element by itself has been heavily nerfed due to all units being able to recover sooner (and the midair Spirit Evade). In Dynasty Warriors 4 and 5, they come in the form of items, being Orbs (which can be maxed up to a level of 4). Dynasty Warriors 4 requires a full Musou bar to active the elements, and they can now apply to all standard-grounded charge attacks save for a few select ones. However, level 10 and 11 weapons negate this requirement (only for all physical attacks and certain non-physical attacks like elemental shots from certain characters' C1's; non-physical attacks still require a full Musou bar). In the Xtreme Legends expansion, non-physical attacks can now also activate elements without a full Musou bar when wielding a level 10 or level 11 weapon, and it can also extend to one's True Musou attack as well (but only for non-physical portions). Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends allows players to bypass the musou bar requirement with a separate item. These orbs are normal items found on field in Dynasty Warriors 4 while all having a statistic that allows for an increase in both power and by-chance-occurrence according to the level/stat number of the orb equipped (a staple for the Musou Warriors games onwards), but the fifth game treats them like special items that need certain conditions to acquire them while doing away with the stat numbers, and do not require full Musou bars to activate save for the Shadow element (though C1 and C2 attacks no longer activate elements). In Dynasty Warriors 6, only the regular elements Fire, Ice, and Bolt appear; they are attached to weapons and certain horses. Elements in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce also inflict secondary ailments that may continuously persist within a set amount of time. In the Warriors Orochi series, they are an ability attached to a weapon, which is the debut of allowing more than one element to be present on a weapon at once while also bringing back the statistical values. These abilities can be given to other weapons through the Weapon Fusion system. They do not require a full Musou bar to activate, they will only activate on certain attacks, known as "activation attacks". In the second game however, any multi-input charge attacks would only activate them on the final input (with Cao Cao's C6 being an exception for its first input and final input), but overall this nerf neuters their offensive power heavily; only Technique-types would be able to have elemental activation on their C1-EX and C2-EX moves (as the rest of the C1 and C2 moves no longer do so much like in Dynasty Warriors 5). The third game however, now varies a lot more in terms of which independent moves possess basic elemental activation; so far nearly all normal attack chain finishers do so (a staple carried over since the start of Samurai Warriors) save for a select few. However, a majority of elemental activation are removed from EX Attacks from Dynasty Warriors 8. Meanwhile, the fourth Orochi installment has limited elemental activations on a majority of specific moves; instead of all-currently-equipped elements activating at once, depending on the attack in question, only one, two, three or four elements can be inflicted upon a single enemy target, which often limits proc'ing capabilities. Samurai Warriors figures with their movesets from their fourth title however, are able to continuously activate activate elements with any of their Hyper Attack inputs, which can be massively effective against any juggled targets (including officers and especially even monsters for any disjointed-hitbox inputs). As of the 1.05 patch however, a number of figures from the Dynasty Warriors games as well as any Chinese-based figures have gained at least one extra elemental charge attack, including having some of their EX Attacks gain and/or regain such properties to increase their viability. Several accounts have shown that elements are activated primarily through grounded combat, though in later titles starting as of Samurai Warriors 2 and the Warriors Orochi series, elements can now activate through mounted attacks. There are also games where as long as there is a lingering hitbox whenever an elemental-charge attack is inputted, then it will activate elements, but this heavily varies per moveset and other modifiers applied (such as attack speed). Innate Elemental Affinity Elemental attributes used by each character when controlled by the computer. Dynasty Warriors 4 Note that for characters that use elemental shot-based C1 attacks, their element of highest affinity tends to allow them to fire 5 shots at once as opposed to the usual 3, especially if the orb they equipped is at maximum level in regards to being controlled by the player marked with an asterisk; two asterisks indicate exceptions. *Lu Xun has higher natural affinity with both Lightning and Vorpal on his C1, whereas Fire makes him fire 3 shots at once instead of 5 like with the aforementioned elements. Da Qiao on the other hand, has no strong natural affinity that makes her fire more than 3 shots on her C1. **However, equipping Secret of Orbs in the Xtreme Legends expansion enhances any element for any character, even allowing for a 5-shot C1 for the aforementioned elemental shot users on elements that don't synergize effectively on them. **Chen Gong and Tian Feng so far are the only NPCs in Dynasty Warriors 4 and its expansions to have affinity with an element, whereas other NPC's don't. In both their cases, they have an NPC Ruler-Sword-moveset that makes use of an elemental shot C1, and their primary element of choice is Fire. Dynasty Warriors 5 Characters marked with an asterisk use a different element for their elemental bomb C1 attacks as opposed to their orb-based affinity. *Cao Cao and Jiang Wei both use a fire-based elemental bomb C1, while Pang Tong has a unique wind-based C1. Cao Pi can perform a unique shadow-elemental bomb attack off of his evolution chain finisher, while Zuo Ci can proc both a fire or ice bomb. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce & Multi Raid 2 See Also * Orbs Category:Gameplay